She's Got That One Thing Chapt 1
by xxLoverDearestxx
Summary: One Direction


I love my job. I couldn't make that more clear even if I tried. I love doing what I do, and no I'm not a prostitute. I work as a backstage crew with my dad. Now for most girls, this may sound like a crap job, having to haul around boxes of heavy and fragile equipment, placing and rearranging boxes all day. This is my life. My mom left me when I was little, so my dad had to teach me everything. He was always a music enthusiast, ever since I could remember. From his days of when he was in a band, to now; working backstage to make sure every show is perfect. Luckily for me, he knows a lot of people in the music industry. No, not actual artists more like the people behind the ropes. Managers, producers people like that. So there's never a time when we aren't booked to help set up a gig, recently though. We got booked for a tour, now this rarely happens considering that we usually just work in our area. But this band, is touring all over North America, and we're going to follow them on tour. Who is this band you may ask? One Direction.

Yes, the world renown One Direction. Am I fan? Of course, but I have to play it cool. Being on stage crew is pretty awesome because you get to meet tons of bands and artists, but like my dad always told me "What you do is more important than what it leads to." Basically meaning, I have to stay professional. I flopped down on my soft bed and sunk into the warm pile of blankets and pillows. I looked at my empty closet and the 2 suitcases full of my stuff lying at the bottom of my bed.  
"Andrea hurry up, the bus is coming in a couple minutes!"  
I gave my pillow one last squeeze as I slid down and gripped my suitcases in both of my hands, I squeezed through the doorway taking one last look at my room before kicking the door shut with my foot. I lugged my suitcases down the stairs and slipped my feet into my worn out shoes and headed out the door. The bus was idling loudly in the driveway, I gasped as I saw how long the length of it was. I threw my bags underneath into the baggage holder and stepped onto the bus. I already knew that the ride to the airport would be an hour or so, seeing as we had to go early to meet the boys there. I smiled at my dad who was already rummaging through the cabinets of the bus for some food. Good ol' dad.  
"So what's the plan?" I asked him as he sat down beside me with a box of cereal.  
"Well, lucky for you. I used to go to high school with their manager, so I arranged for you to sleep on the bus with the boys seeing as I'm too cool to be seen in the same bus with you." He smirked and shoved a fistful of cereal in his mouth.  
"Wow, really? That's great dad!" I grinned at him.  
"Now, I'm counting on you to be the responsible one on the bus. Remember, what you do is more imp-"  
"Portant than what it leads to, yeah I got it dad, and don't worry. I know to put my job first." He smiled and me and ruffled my hair the way he used to do it when I was a little kid.  
"Atta girl, now rest up. We're going to be up early tomorrow morning setting up, I'll wake you when we get to the airport." He propped his feet up on the table and I headed to the back of the bus to find a nice bed nestled into the side of the wall. I climbed up and quickly fell asleep.

When my dad woke me up, I groaned and rolled out of the bed. The bus was pulled up in front of the Toronto Airport, I muttered profanities under my breath. I don't know who's smart idea it was to land a plane from England to Toronto at 2 in the morning, but whoever it was, I'll be sure they hear my complaints. I shuffled my way through the Airport to Terminal 4 where they were supposed to meet us.  
I slouched down and waited on the cold floor for my dad to give me the heads up that they're coming.  
20 minutes passed, 25, 30, 35. Eventually at around 3:20 my dad violently shook my shoulder. My eyes flew open as I saw 4 or 5 large bulky security guards walking down the hallway, I could hear murmurs coming from behind them. When the wall of security guards broke, the 5 boys made their way towards us. I got up off the ground and cleaned the dust from my bum. Keep it cool.  
I gasped when they were all in front of us. My father welcomed them all with open arms and they all greeted him back with thick accents and warm hearts.  
"And this, is my daughter Andrea. She's here to help me with setup." He put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it tight. I blushed and smiled.  
"Hi guys" I took my time to introduce myself to each member, giving them each small hugs. Except Liam. He seemed to have separated from the group and was staring intently at his phone.  
"I have to go." He muttered quickly and rushed to the mens washroom. I looked worriedly at my dad and the boys.  
"I'll get him." I mumbled as I turned to go, but Niall grabbed my wrist.  
"You're going to go in the loo for boys, yeah?" He looked concerned, I smiled at him.  
"Don't worry. I don't mind" I squeezed his hand and rushed to the washroom, I pushed open the door relieved to find that Liam and I were alone. I saw him sitting down in the furthest stall, and I shuffled over and heard him sobbing.  
"Liam? I know we just met, but. Are you okay?" I asked as I pushed open the door to find him with his face collapsed in to his hands.  
"Please leave me." He mumbled into his tears soaked sleeves. I sat down next to him and pat his back lightly.  
"Hey, it's okay. What wrong." I said in a soothing voice as I rubbed his back in small circles.  
"My girlfriend left me! That's what fucking wrong! You think you know someone, after 2 years and they just leave you, for another man. I guess that's how life is though, onto the next one, yeah?" He lifted his head from his hands and I looked at him.  
"Okay, I know. This is weird for you. I know I'm basically a stranger to you, but I'm telling you this with every piece of my heart. Life will go on. Find a new girl, one who cares for you, loves you unconditionally, no matter where you are in the world. Don't give up hope, because it didn't work out with her." I mused his hair back in to place and he smiled at me through tears.  
"I'm sorry, this probably wasn't what you expected when you were coming to meet us." He sniffled as I got up and helped him up from the ground. I laughed and used my sleeve to get wipe the extra tears off of his face.  
"Hey don't worry about it, if we're going to be spending months together, I want to be as much help as I can." He smiled and gave me a hug, I fell stiff. Realizing what was happening. Liam Payne was hugging me. Wow. I hugged him back and breathed in his husky smell. I hooked my arm through his elbow and led him out the washroom.  
"You know you didn't have to come in the lads washroom to come get me." He chuckled as we made our way back to the group. I laughed at him  
"Yeah, well you better get used to me invading your privacy if we're going to be on the same bus for the next few months together."


End file.
